Pokemon Story
by Shadow-Sneak-Walker
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young adult as he is sucked into the world of pokemon as a male Kirlia. Follow his adventure as he creates friends and enemies as he travels to save the world from organizations like team Rocket and team flare.
1. Chapter 1

**ANHeads up. this chapter will be the only one this short.**

Prologue

My thought on the way that Pokemon live will change as I experience firsthand what the Pokemon have to go through.

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for me as I laid on my bed and played my Pokemon X game on my 3DS. I was just walking my character through Vaniville town when I brought up the stats for the Gallade I had with me then when I was about to close out of the stats menu the lights around me started to flicker along with my 3DS since it was plugged in to the outlet. I started to look around as the lights continued to flicker then there was the sound of something hitting the roof of my house and when I looked up I failed to notice the lights blowing out then the sound of a very strong thunderbolt sounded above me and that was when I felt something weird touching my hands. When I looked down at my 3DS a little text box had appeared on my upper screen that read, "Do you wish to join this world?" I didn't think anything of it as I selected the accept button. As soon as I touched the accept button the screen turned a bright white and the brightness engulfed me. When the bright light died down the 3DS fell through the air and landed on the bed with the words, "Transfer complete" all across both screens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is she dead?"  
"I'm not sure Riolu. Try poking her to see if she will wake up."  
"Or you could use wake-up slap on her."  
"No way am I doing that. Why don't you wake her up."  
"she's a girl and I don't hit girls."  
"says the riolu who uses bone rush on me whenever we battle."  
"that is a spar and she's a Kirlia like you."  
"just because we're the same species doesn't justify using wake-up slap."  
The two voices above me continued to argue about how to wake me and I would have opened my eyes if I hadn't froze when the feminine voice called the male sounding voice Riolu. At first I thought it was just a coincident that the male's name was Riolu but when the male voice compared me to the female voice as a Kirlia I had become frightened to open my eyes. I decided to remain still and listen to the two voices to try and figure out where I was. I stayed still listening to them when all of a sudden the female voice spoke, "Wait a second! I thinks she's conscious."  
I suddenly felt two sets of eyes looking at me intently and trying to see any sign of movement. It was about this time that I finally made up my mind to open my eyes and see what had happened to me. Without warning I suddenly opened my eyes causing the Riolu and the Kirlia above me to jump back in surprise while at the same time blinding myself from looking directly into the sun. I let out a groan as I rolled over onto my stomach and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to clear my vision of the red spots from looking directly into the sun. The sound of hushed voices made me freeze as I remembered the conversation that I overheard above me. I slowly lowered my hands noting that they were small and pure white and started to look up but what I saw made me quickly look down with a bright blush of embarrassment lighting up my face. The female Kirlia had been standing over me and when I looked up I had accidentally looked up her skirt. After bringing my head down I backed away before bringing my head back up to look the female Kirlia in the face. When I looked at her she had her head tilted to the side in confusion at my sudden movement away from her. We remained staring into each others eyes until the Riolu cleared his throat, "uh miss are you all right?"  
My frightened expression quickly changed to one of annoyance as I spoke to the Riolu, "Dude. I'm a guy."  
The Riolu and the Kirlia stood there in shook when they heard my masculine voice and my revelation of being a guy. The Kirlia was the first to recover.  
"we're so sorry for calling you a girl just for us Kirlias' it's hard to tell without hearing their voice."  
"it's understandable and I forgive you."  
"I'm curious. Why did you suddenly back away from me?"  
Her question made my mind freeze while my body got prepared for the slap that was sure to come. After a few seconds I gulped and stuttered out while blushing from embarrassment, "um. When I tried to get up I kind of looked up and ended up looking up your skirt."  
There was nothing but absolute silence as the two Pokemon in front of me showed two different expressions. The Riolu just stood there in shock while the Kirlia just stood there with no emotions whatsoever and that blank look was what scared me as I have learned from experience that when you can't read what anyone is feeling, mostly females, there is a really high chance of them lashing out at you if you say or do the wrong thing much like a minefield. We stayed staring at each other for what felt like an eternity to me before the Kirlia finally snapped out of her shock and spoke in a calm voice that sent shivers down my spine.  
"Did you see anything?"  
I gulped as I gave her the truth, "I might of seen a little but I quickly looked down when I realized where I was looking."  
As soon as I finished there was a silence that was very unnerving then faster than the speed of light the Kirlia slapped me. Her slap had so much power behind it that it sent me flying across the small clearing and head first into a nearby tree. After a few minutes the Kirlia relaxed and when she did I fell off the tree leaving behind a dent in the shape of my head. The Kirlia and the Riolu walked over to me and looked down at me as I had swirls in my eyes and was knocked out cold.  
"Was that really necessary?"  
The cold look she gave the Riolu made him back up in fear and hold up his paws in surrender.  
"Alright you weren't at fault but the least you could of done was reduce the power behind the slap since he was honest and didn't say anything perverted like most male Kirlias I've met."  
"fine I admit I was a bit excessive but what else am I supposed to do when a guy looks up my skirt?"  
"um not to be judgmental but you were kind of at fault for standing above his head because that only screamed look up."  
"(sigh) fine I'll apologize once he comes around but I still want answers to where he came from because that bright light wasn't a teleport light."  
"Your right. Well watch him while I go collect some Oran berries because he's going to need it after taking that strong of a hit."  
"alright just hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kirlia's POV)  
After waiting for what felt like forever I finally decided to sit across from the strange Kirlia making sure to cross me legs as I sat there staring at him and waiting for him to move. After a few minutes of nothing I let out a frustrated sigh and laid my head against the tree and closed my eyes to escape boredom. I was so comfy that I accidentally dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.  
(Male Kirlia's POV)  
I woke with a start when the sound of a branch breaking reached my ears. After I quickly looked around me I relaxed as I wasn't in any danger. I started to lean forward with my head killing me from the impact when something moved out of the corner of my eye. I quickly looked in the direction receiving a slight headache from the sudden movement and I saw the same female Kirlia from before leaning against a nearby tree with her head resting on a small grove jutting out from the trunk. I was wondering if she was actually asleep or just meditating when the sound of a bush rustling reached my ears. I looked to the left of the tree the female Kirlia was leaning on and watched as the bushes rustling increased. The bush continued to rustle then as suddenly as it had started shaking it stopped and out stepped the Riolu from before with four berries that almost looked like blueberries in his paws. He walked over to the female Kirlia and just chuckled to himself when he saw her sleeping. I leaned forward in an attempt to get up when my hands came down on a branch and created a loud crack. The Riolu jumped in surprise and turned to look at me while at the same time he dropped the berries and got into a fighting stance. The two of us stared each other down until the female Kirlia started to stir from the commotion.  
"What's going on?"  
"the mysterious Kirlia is awake."  
The female Kirlia instantly perked up and looked over at me. She tilted her head to the side when she saw that I was in the middle of standing up.  
"well. are you going to stand up or not?"  
"as long as you promise not to knock me out again."  
"oh. That. Um, listen I'm really sorry about that it's just kind of natural for me to respond to situations like that. I was the one at fault not you."  
"I believe you just don't do it again. You have a very strong slap by the way."  
"yeah heh I might of used a little bit of a wake-up slap to slap you."  
"that would explain why your hand was glowing before impact."  
"again I'm sorry. So what is your name?"  
"um my name is Caleb. May I ask what your names are?"  
"My name is Serenity and my Riolu friend over there is Jake."  
"Pleasure to meet you Caleb."  
"nice to meet you two. What region am I in?"  
"your in the Kalos region near Vaniville town. Don't you know where you are?"  
She didn't get a response as I stood still in shock as my mind went a million miles a minute in an attempt to figure out what happened. The silence was broken by the sound of a crying caterpie to my left. I would have marked it off as a normal cry from a caterpie but the tone of the cry was off. I looked towards Serenity and Jake and we had a silent agreement to go check it out. Jake weaved in and out the trees while avoiding the sticks on the ground while serenity and I moved silently and ran around the bushes. It didn't take us long to find the caterpie and its siblings cowering in front of an Arbok. When we arrived neither side saw us but the defeated beautifly laying against a treetrunk across from us did.  
"Please save my children."  
I moved to break through the bushes and stop the Arbok but before I could Serenity grabbed my arm.  
"Are you out of your mind!? No one has ever been able to beat him."  
"I don't care, those little caterpie need our help but if you won't help me then I will face him myself."  
Before she or Jake could reply I had pushed my way through the bushes.  
"hey! Leave those little caterpie alone."  
The Arbok stopped his advance and glared at me.  
"What do we have here. It would seem a Kirlia needs to learn her place."  
"Why does everyone automatically think I'm a girl! I'm a guy."  
The Arbok just laughed at this and lowered his aggressive glare.  
"I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. Now if you are done pretending to be a hero I have some lunch to eat."  
At the Arbok's statement the caterpie started to cry in fright again but it stopped when I crossed my arms. "Who said I was pretending to be a hero. You are going to leave those caterpie alone or else."  
The Arbok's neutral expression changed to one of annoyance when I didn't back down.  
"it looks like I need to teach you a lesson little Kirlia."  
The Arbok shot at me with a poison fang and that was when something clicked in me and I opened my mouth and released a hyper voice so loud that the Arbok was sent flying back against a tree. I stood there stunned that I could use hyper voice when an evil laugh broke the stunned spell I was under.  
"Looks like I underestimated you little Kirlia but that won't happen again."  
As soon as he said that he launched a poison needle at me that I barely avoided by sidestepping it but when I looked towards him again I was met with a head-but to the chest. The attack was so strong it sent me flying through the air. For a few minutes I felt weightless as time seamed to slow for me as I slowly flew past the little caterpie beneath me and as soon as I past them time caught up with me and I hit the ground hard creating a crater in the ground. Everything was spinning as I tried to sit up but my attempts were stopped by a sharp pain in my chest where the Arbok hit me. I could only look down in pain as I could feel the several fractured ribs. I would have passed out from pain if it weren't for a bright light coming from a rock that had been unearthed beside me. I reached over and wiped the dirt off of to find something I thought I would never see. A Dawn stone. I didn't think about the outcome but right now those little caterpie needed my help. As soon as I touched the smooth semi-hot surface of the stone I was instantly surrounded by a bright white light.

(Serenity's POV)  
I could only watch in helplessness and fear as Caleb was launched through the air by a critical hit to the chest. I looked away when he neared the ground as I couldn't stand to see the outcome of that attack. The small explosion from impact and the ground shaking was all I needed to know that he hit the ground hard. I quickly shifted my gaze to the young caterpie when I heard one of them let out a scream of terror. What I saw horrified me as the Arbok was about to bite one of the little caterpie. I was in the the midst of jumping out and stopping him when all of a sudden the entire area was bathed in a bright light. Everyone had to cover their eyes as the light was increasing in intensity then as soon as it started it stopped and in the center of the light source stood a Gallade with the blades on his arms fully extended.  
"Step away from the caterpie!"  
When I heard the Gallade's voice it shocked me as it was Caleb in his final evolution. I was happy for him but internally I was jealous that he evolved before me even thou we just met.  
"Caleb? Is that you?"

(Caleb's POV)

When I heard Serenity's voice I looked over at her and saw the amazed look on her face but something felt off about her as my increased psychic ability detected a hint of jealousy but I ignored that because I had to deal with the Arbok first.  
"I will say this one more time Arbok. Leave those caterpie alone or else."  
The Arbok was still trying to comprehend where a Gallade had come from but the growl in his stomach reminded him of what he was after.  
"I don't know who you are Gallade but these caterpie are going to be my lunch and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
"Very well. We will do things the hard way."  
As soon as I finished my sentence I charged forward with a slash forming on my blades while the Arbok prepared a poison tail. We charged at each other and swung our attacks at each other. The attacks collided and turned into a stalemate with both of us trying to overpower each other. While I was keeping the poison tail at bay I charged my other blade with another slash and swung at the Arbok's exposed stomach. The attack connected and launched the Arbok through the air. The Arbok hit a tree hard leaving behind a dent in the tree and a big welt on the Arbok's head.  
"I have to admit you are a skilled Gallade but that won't stop me from getting what I want." With that the Arbok launched himself at the caterpie with his fangs extended and prepared to kill the caterpie. He didn't get far because as soon as I saw what he was going to do my eyes started to glow blue as I used psychic and stopped him in his tracks.  
"What? Let go of me you weakling Gallade or else I will see to it that your little Kirlia friend meets the same fate as these caterpie."  
My expression instantly turned to one of anger as I increased the amount of pressure the psychic put on him.  
"You will do no such thing. I will make sure you never injure another innocent pokemon ever again."  
As I was talking I was walking closer and closer to the immobile Arbok and charging up a psycho cut on the arm I wasn't using to channel the psychic. I was just about to use my psycho cut to end the Arbok's life when a frightened voice stopped me in my tracks.  
"Don't do it. Don't stoop to his level and kill."  
The single sentence made me freeze as flashbacks of my old life flashed before my eyes and reminded me of all the lessons I had learned in my old world. I lowered the arm with the supercharged psycho cut and looked over at Serenity.  
"Thank you Serenity for reminding me of what's right and what's wrong."  
Serenity's cheeks turned a bright red at the compliment and she looked away in embarrassment.  
"Well. Since I won't stoop to your level Arbok how about I just launch you through the air far away."  
The Arbok's evil smirk quickly changed with his skin turning white at the prospect of being launched high into the air.  
"You can't be serious. Right?"  
I only smirked at him as my eyes grew brighter as I hovered him just above my hand.  
"Have a nice flight."  
"Why me."  
With the Arbok's statement I brought my arm back like a quarterback's and threw my arm forward causing the Arbok to go flying through the air up high above the world.  
"Noooooooooooo"  
The Arbok continued to scream that until there was an audible ping and a little star momentarily appeared where he used to be. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. The adrenaline rush I had been feeling finally wore off and I started to collapse from exhaustion. As I was falling it felt like time had slowed as Serenity and Jack slowly started to run towards me only for me to black out from exhaustion when I hit the ground. The last thing I heard from Serenity before I completely blacked out was, "don't leave me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was in the peaceful void of sleep when I awoke suddenly in a grassy field with mountains in the distance. The first thing I noticed was that I was human again but it felt like I was still in the Pokemon world.  
"Ah. I see you are awake now."  
The deep and echoey voice made me instantly twist around to look behind me only for me to freeze in shock and fright because standing behind me was none other than Lord Arceus himself.  
"I see you know who I am."  
I just sat there too stunned to think straight but what he said snapped me out of my shocked state.  
"The world of Pokémon I have created is in trouble and that is why I have summoned you from your world. After convincing your god to allow me to bring you to my world."  
The last sentence he said under his breath as he waited for my response.  
"So wait. Are you telling me that the Pokemon world is trouble?"  
"Yes."  
"From what?"  
"you should know them as team rocket, team magma, team aqua, and team plasma. These organizations have gotten too out of hand that I fear the balance of the world will be disrupted beyond repair."  
"What about your legendaries and your chosen one?"  
"there is so much my chosen one can do on his own. The legendaries I fear are being overpowered with many going into hiding to avoid getting captured by these groups and being forced to destroy what they are supposed to protect."  
"I'll help to the best of my abilities."  
"That is good to hear. I will contact you again when it is time to strike at the first organization, Team Rocket. For now get used to your new body and train as well as gain some friends to help you along the way."  
"I will do as you wish Lord Arceus."  
"Now it's time for you to return to your friends as they are very worried about you. Goodbye and good luck."  
The dream realm I was in started to fade as I fell asleep again only to open my eyes in the real world. After a few minutes of getting used to the feeling of falling asleep in one world and waking up in another I could hear Jack and Serenity talking to one another.  
"Do you think he will be alright?"  
"Yes. Remember the Chansey said that he was only asleep."  
"I know what she said but still. He's been asleep for an entire day now."  
In my mind I was thinking, "I need to talk to Arceus about keeping the meetings between the hours of the night."  
I silently sat up and looked around me to find that Serenity and Jack had moved me to a cave with light filtering through a crack in the ceiling. After looking around for a few minutes I slowly stood up to keep my balance since I had just evolved not to long ago. After taking a few test steps I brought up my bladed arms and did an experimental slash in the air with both blades before I started to head towards the mouth of the cave where I heard Serenity and Jack talking to each other. When I rounded the corner the only person I saw was Jack practicing his force palm on a little rock.  
"Hey Jack."  
When I shouted his name his focus on his force palm faltered, causing him to hit his bare paw on the rock. Both of us winced as there was an audible crack echoing throughout the cave entrance. We were both silent then Jack yelped out in pain and jumped away from the rock while holding his injured paw.  
"Don't you know not to distract someone when they are using force palm!"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I forgot about that."  
"Well anyways it's good to see that your awake. Serenity will want to know that your awake."  
"Where is she?"  
"She's down the other tunnel branch."  
"Thanks and sorry about distracting you."  
"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find the Chansey and have her heal my paw."  
I watched as Jack left the tunnel while holding his injured paw then I turned around and went through the other tunnel in the cave. While I was walking through the tunnel I was reviewing what Arceus had told me thus making me completely miss the sound of splashing water. I'm looking down in thought when the next thing I hear is a high pitch scream and a very strong psychic hitting me square in the chest and launching me back into the tunnel I had come from. For a few minutes a laid on the ground trying to understand what happened when I hear someone getting out of water and the sound of fabric being moved. When I look up I see Serenity with a bright red blush of embarrassment and anger as well as a charged wake-up slap.  
"What's the big idea walking into the bathing cavern without checking to see if there was anyone in there!?"  
That was when it hit me why she was mad and blushing. I started to speak but she beat me to it.  
"Well? Are you going to apologize or not?"  
"I-I'm sorry Serenity. I didn't know that that was the bathing cavern and you were in it."  
"Her anger seamed to have subsided slightly but her hand was still glowing with wake-up slap.  
"I was just lost in thought about something that happened while I was knocked out."  
At my confession her embarrassment changed to curiosity as the glow on her hand subsided.  
"What do you mean something that happened when you were knocked out?"  
"You might not believe me but Arceus himself spoke to me."  
There was nothing but absolute silence as the information sunk into Serenity's brain.  
"Wait? Let me get this straight. Arceus himself appeared before you."  
"Yes."  
"For what exactly?"  
"Well um he wants me to take down the criminal organizations that are plaguing this world."  
"Hmm. I don't detect any falsehood but I have to ask. ARE YOU MENTAL!"  
I had to hold my head after that outburst as she had shouted using her telepathy.  
"Your not the first Pokemon to fight back."  
"Really? Who else?"  
At my question Serenity went silent and looked away. I heard a few sniffles then she looked at me with tears threatening to spill.  
"Jack's parents and mine went to help out a legendary in trouble from Team Rocket. It was an intense battle between the free pokemon and team rocket. When the smoke from the battle cleared the free pokemon had defeated the team that was sent to capture the legendary but the cost of the battle was high for both sided. Among the dead were our parents. We didn't know they had died until the legendary they protected came and told us himself about their deaths. He he even attended their funeral and."  
I stood in shock while Serenity broke down into tears and went down onto her knees. I was speechless and I had no idea on what I was supposed to do but I did know of one thing. I crouched down in front of Serenity and gave her a comforting hug. This seamed, to me, the wrong move as her crying increased as she sobbed into my shoulder. I went to move away but she held onto me making me realize that I did the right thing. We stayed sitting like that for maybe an hour as she cried while I kept patting her on the back. After a while all was quiet as Serenity had fallen asleep in my embrace. I smiled down at her then I picked her up bridal style and carried her down the tunnel towards the main cave. When I started to head down the other tunnel to the other sleeping quarters Jack came back into the cave with his paw now healed. When he saw that Serenity had been crying he instantly got angry as he charged me with a bone rush.  
"What did you do to Serenity!"  
I turned around to see the bone rush coming towards us and I knew that it was going to hit both of us. Out of instinct I pulled up a protect just in time to make the bone bounce harmlessly off the barrier.  
"What are you doing Jack? You could of hit Serenity."  
My outburst stopped Jack cold as he realized his mistake but the anger for seeing Serenity crying was still there.  
"Why was she crying?"  
"She was telling me about how both of you lost your parents."  
Jack froze even more as the memories flashed through his mind. He instantly lost his aggressive stance as he understood why she had been crying.  
"I see. I'm sorry I attacked you Caleb."  
"It's alright but please be more careful about jumping to conclusions next time."  
"I will."  
As I was about to turn down the tunnel again Serenity started to stir as she slowly woke up from her slumber.  
"What's going on."  
As she wiped the sleep out of her eyes as well as some stray tears she looked down to see that I was carrying her.  
"Um Caleb. Why are you carrying me?"  
"I was taking you to the sleeping area so that you could sleep."  
"well I'm awake now so if you don't mind could you put me down please."  
"um sure."  
As I placed her down I look up to see that the barrier is still up but before I could warn her she ran right into it and bounced off of it. What came next was a world of pain for me as the barrier fell from the impact and the back of her head hitting my groin hard. I let out a pained cry as I fell to my knees while holding my groin while Serenity shook off the effects of running into the barrier. She looked behind herself to see me on my side in extreme pain. She looked over at Jack to ask what happened but it looked like he was wincing as well as holding his paws over his groin area then it hit her. She slowly looked at me and crouched down in front of me.  
"Are you alright? I'm so so sorry."  
She continued to apologize and freak out while I laid there in pain. Eventually the pain went away and I was able to stand up again if a little shaky in the knees.  
"it's alright. It was my fault for not lowering the protect."  
"But I should have seen it and stopped."  
"It's alright Serenity just please be more careful."  
After that I went ahead down the tunnel to the resting room and laid down and fell asleep after enduring the pain from the accidental hit.  
 **ANOuch that's gonna leave a mark. Well anyways Guys this seemed like the best place to do this so. I am currently looking for some OC characters to add into this story and I will mention the character and their owner at the beginning of the chapter they will first appear on. just PM or review with either a pokemon or a trainer you created along with the gender being female or male, what kind of pokemon for the pokemon OC or what team the trainer will have, and a description of what they look like be it a odd coloration in their fur for the Pokémon OC or what kind of clothing they wear for the trainer OC.**

 **P.S. (I will ignore any trainer requests with several legendary pokemon in the team but I will accept any special request to have a certain pokemon out walking around with their trainer. Also on a last thought I will only except certain legendary OC's. )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I started to wake up from my slumber but something suddenly sent up warning flags when I felt someone or something against my back and something in front of me. I slowly opened the eye closest to the ground and what I saw frightened me slightly because just a foot away from my head was Serenity's head and when I slowly lowered my gaze I nearly jumped because she had snuggled up to me and worked her way into my arms so that they were wrapped around her waist. I moved slightly back but that movement only earned me a poke on the back as I found out without looking that Jake was sleeping behind me with his back spike pointed towards me. I tapped into my psychic powers and gently lifted Serenity up enough to free my arms then I placed her down. After that I got up and made it to the tunnel. I look back at Serenity only to see that she was trying to find my warmth while still asleep then she felt the warm spot and rolled over onto it and curled up into a small ball. I smiled at this but then a frown made it's way onto my lips. I couldn't believe what I was about to do but it was the only way I could think of to keep them safe. I turned around and walked down the tunnel until I reached the main cave. I was surprised to see a Chansey moving around the cave cleaning and preparing what I assumed was breakfast.  
"Good morning. Caleb right?"  
"Yes and good morning to you to ms. Chansey."  
"what are you doing up so early?"  
"I'm normally an early riser."  
"Oh ok. Why don't you take a seat and have some breakfast."  
"Alright."  
I awkwardly tried to sit on a stump next to a raised slab of rock and waited patiently for the Chansey. After a few minutes she came to the makeshift table and put two plates with Oran berries and a single Pecha berry each. She moved one over to me while she sat down herself with the other plate. We silently ate the meal and when my plate was about half gone she looked at me with a sad but serious look.  
"Please don't do what I know you are going to do and leave those two."  
Her statement made me choke on the Oran berry I was eating and caused a series of coughs before I regained my composure.  
"What do you mean."  
My attempt to avoid the confrontation went down in flames when she gave me the 'are you serious?' look.  
"Your joking right? It's obvious you were going to leave those two behind for their safety."  
I lowered my head in shame.  
"How did you know?"  
"it was pretty obvious with you trying to be silent to get out of the cave."  
I sheepishly scratched the back of my head when she brought up the valid point. I let out a sigh as I knew that there was no way I was going to slip past her.  
'Sigh' "Yes I was trying to sneak out of the cave to protect them from what I was assigned to do by Arceus himself."  
"I can see the reason behind that but you don't have to do this by yourself. They are your friends. They can help you."  
After a few minutes of silence with me going over what she said then I made a choice.  
"Alright I'll stay and when the time comes they will come with me."  
"That is good to hear. Now go ahead and finish your breakfast as I can imagine the other two will be up soon."  
I only nodded my head before I went back to my breakfast. It didn't take long before we both heard a panicked Kirlia wake up to find that someone was missing. We heard the pitter-patter of Jack's paws and the sound of a dress fluttering before we both saw Jack and Serenity running down the tunnel. When they reached the edge of the tunnel they froze when they saw me. They looked like they had been hit with a mean look attack. I just waved my bladed arm and motioned for them to sit down at the stone table. They quickly recovered and sat down at the table next to me. We sat there quietly until Chansey brought over two plates for Serenity and Jack. When Serenity saw that there were only two plates she was about to voice the mistake to Chansey that she forgot one for me but I stopped her by raising my hand up.  
"It's alright Serenity. I already ate."  
It looked like she accepted that answer as she went back to eating her berries. After a few silent minutes they both had finished their breakfast and it was at this time that Serenity spoke.  
"I thought you had left us behind to protect us from the dangers of what your mission brought with it."  
"To tell you the truth I was considering it but Chansey made a good point and that made me rethink it over and I decided to stay."  
There was nothing but absolute silence as Serenity silently sat next to me then she did the last thing I thought she would ever do. She leaned over and gave me a hug. Because of the height difference she was hugging my midsection and after a minute of her hugging me I brought my arm down and returned the hug. Then she raised her head slightly and spoke softly, "Don't you ever leave me."  
"I would never dream of it Serenity."  
We continued our hug for another few minutes then she started to glow. She quickly got up and backed away as the light intensified. The light continued to grow in brightness and slightly blinded all of us then the source of the light grew to about my height and from the waist down a cone shape formed. After a few more minutes the light died down to reveal that Serenity had evolved into a Gardevoir. I just stared at her as I took in every detail of her transformation from her slim body to her new dress. Her spike had grown a bit from her chest and with my psychic powers I could feel her now heightened psychic powers. The most noticeable thing was that her green hair turned light green towards the end. Jack and Chansey went over to congratulate Serenity on her evolution while I sat there stunned.  
"Congratulations Serenity on evolving."  
"Thank you Chansey."  
"Now I really have to pick up on my training so that I can catch up with you two eh Serenity?"  
"Yes you will little Jack."  
"I am not little! I'm practically the same age as you!"  
"Your still little."  
"Argh"  
Jack charged towards her and tried to swipe at her but she just had to hold her hand out and hold his head. It was comical as he struggled against her hand while at the same time swiping at open air. Everyone was laughing but one person, me. I sat at the table staring at Serenity as I sat there stunned. After a few minutes she noticed that I was staring and she blushed slightly. When I saw that it snapped me out of my trance and I looked away blushing slightly. Both of our actions didn't go unnoticed by Jack and Chansey as Chansey silently picked Jack up, much to his dislike, and whispered into his ear, "Let's leave these two alone." then they left towards the sleeping cavern. Once they were gone I awkwardly stood up and came closer to Serenity.  
"Congratulations on Evolving Serenity."  
Her blush intensified slightly as she swung her hands back and forth twirling her dress.  
"It was all thanks to you Caleb. I couldn't have evolved with out you."  
"Now we both know that's not true."  
"True. I guess I got the experience I needed even if it was unintentional."  
Her blush got even brighter as she remembered the incident with the protect and my blush increased as well. There was nothing but complete silence as the two of us just stood there and stared at each other. She unconsciously started to move towards me and as she got closer I could see a look in her eyes that I've never seen before.  
"Caleb?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
The question felt like getting hit with a nuclear bomb in my world as I stood there stunned by the question. But I quickly recovered and spoke from my heart.  
"Serenity I do love you and to tell you the truth I kind of fell in love with you when we first met."  
That seemed to be the answer she wanted as she gave me a hug while being mindful of our spikes then she did something else I didn't expect, yet I should have seen it coming, she gave me a passionate kiss. I returned the kiss while returning the hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes. We were suddenly interrupted by a new voice, "What in Arceus's name is going on here!"


End file.
